Save Me (Mindless Behavior)
by corruptwriter
Summary: Demetria Shaw faces the hardships of a broken family and unbearable school. When the unthinkable happens and she ends up in the arms or should I say bed of the last person she would expect, things start to actually get better?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Demetria Shaw. I'm 17 years old. I have an older brother named Devin whose 20, he's in college. My mom and my dad got a divorce when I was 12. Then one day my dad disappeared, but I'm actually the only one who knows where he is. He made it seem like he was dead because he's hiding from some people who want his projects. You see, he's an inventor. He's created some of the most amazing things. And I'm one of them.

I know what your thinking. Yes, those are really my parents and my brother. But as soon as I was born, my dad begun using me as a test subject for his new idea. And the end result, was me.

I'm some type of weird android type thing. My brain is a super computer. I have a normal human body and organs and do everything a does and goes through. One weird thing though?

My eyes change colors. So that people wouldn't notice, he gave me a necklace that filters the color of my eyes into it. They're like a mood ring, my mood at the time reflecting in them.

But back to my mom. After my dad left, she met this dude named Shawn. He's nothing but trouble. He's into drugs and anything else illegal. And earlier, when I said everything about me is human, I meant it. When I was 14, he tried to rape me. Luckily, the police came looking for him, and soon he was arrested. He was gone for 3 years but now he's out and back with my mom.

He beats me when he's mad, high, drunk, or all of the above. My mom is too high herself to do anything. Those 3 years he was gone, she was the spitting image of what she used to be, a loving mother. But all that is gone now.

Another thing is that I'm in high school and I get teased every second I spend in the building. This girl named Jamie and her pack of STD infested hyenas do everything possible to break me down.

I hate my brother in a way. One time he came to visit and it wasn't pretty. He raised hell when he saw what my mom become and what she let happen to me. All the bruises scattered across my body. He promised me that he would come and take me away from here. But that was 2 years ago, and I haven't seen or heard from him since.

But let's get (or at least try to) on a positive note. I was born on April12th, 1995. I'm a solid 5'0. When I'm wearing the necklace, my eyes are hazel.

I have a gymanst type of body mixed with the body of a curvy girl. I guess that's why, I get looks from guys all the time. I don't really have a style, but if I had to catergorize it, I'd say rocker goth mixed with girly flare, a dash of tomboy thrown onto a high fashio model. That's the best way for me to explain it. My hair is dark brown and stops around my lower back. All together, I have about...14 piercings. 5 in each ear, my tongue, my nose and my belly button. Because I get called ugly so much, I don't even look at myself in the mirror. I just make sure that any bruises I have aren't visible and do something to my hair.

My skin is really light because my mom is Brazilian and Columbian and my dad is British, you know like from the UK? He thought it would be funny if he set my voice to make it sound like I'm from England. Nobody really knows though because I don't speak. Which leads me to my next point.

At school, I'm a mute. The teachers gave up trying to get me to speak. Especially since I'm in the Gifted part of the school. Super brain, remember? I go to a private school called the Edgar G. Sullivan Township Academy. We wear unifforms, 4 days out of the week and are allowed to wear normal clothes on Fridays. Most kids have the option of living in dorms at school. I do, but go home Friday nights and leave Sunday nights. I'm glad school is almost over, this my last year. Only 5 months left. When all of this over, I plan to go find my father and live with him. It's sad that I'd leave my mother alone with that man but she's not who she used to be. _That person isn't my mother._

One other thing to add to the list of my human qualities? Crushes.

You see, there's this guy named Jacob Perez. He's like one of the top dogs of the school, highest on the social pyramid. And I'm at the bottom, obviously. He come from a family with a reputation, I'm not all that sure what though. I didn't want to dig myslef into a deeper hole by being nosey but I'm really curious.

_I WANT SOMEBODY TO __**SET ME FREE**_


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm woke me up. I get up at 5 to start getting ready. There was an...incident one time when some girls thought it would be funny to steal my towel and clothes while I was taking a shower. I got the back though. (A little itching powder in their makeup did the trick, nothing major to get myself noticed) I wrote a letter to my dad, and the principal switched me to a more secluded section of the school with it's own bathroom.

The Gifted people had more classes than the other kids so we started at 7, while they started at 9. Our uniform was pretty simple. The boys wore white button down (long or short sleeve), black pants, grey vest and a jacket of their choice. The girls wear the same white button down (long or short sleeve), a black pleated skirt, tights, grey vest, and a jacket of their choice. We all had to wear appropriate shoes and a tie signifying what year/grade we were. (Yellow - 1st/Freshmen, Blue - 2nd/Sophomore, Red - 3rd/ Junior, Black - 4th/Senior)

I had on the regulation uniform; white long sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up grey vest, black pleated skirt, black tights, black converse and a black tie. (I got skipped a grade so I wear the black tie. Some of the other Gifted kids got skipped too, 3 Blue, 4 Red, 3 Black. I tucked my tie into my vest and went to go fix my hair. I put my hair into a fishtail braid with my bangs over my eyes. I added a buckle wristband and silver rings on my thumbs and index fingers.

I recently actually started really looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes were white right now. I'm calm. I picked my necklace up off the desk and put it on. Now my eyes were hazel and the necklace glowed white. It rested just above my tie. I grabbed my binder and my textbooks for my first two classes and left.

The school had been placed into a renovated castle. The dorms were built around it. What would have been the room the throne would be in, is where the parties would be, where we have lunch, dance and assembles. The library was kept the same , just filled with more current books and technology.

The bedrooms were converted into offices and classrooms. It was 4 stories. Lockers were on the 2nd and 3rd floors. Mine is on the 3rd and all of my classes except art were on the 4th. Art was on the 1st floor in a room all the way in the back. I was heading to AP/G Physics. I find it interesting how even though I'm more intelligent than all of these people combined, I still learn something when I'm in school.

It was 15 minutes before class. The teacher, , wasn't here yet. Most of the kids were already here. We wait outside the class and study or talk. I'm friendly with everyone in the class surprisngly, they speak and I listen. Everyone's happy.

In school, the nerds and the Gifted are two different cliques. We're actually smarter that the nerds.

All the people in Gifted have the majority of their classes together.

_2nd Year (Blue) _

_Mary Jean Lewis_

_Olivia James_

_Matt Walker_

_3rd Year (Red)_

_Joshua Carter_

_Tyler Green_

_Kennedy Smith_

_Alex Richardson_

_4th Year (Black)_

_Rodney Fitzgerald_

_Emily Clark_

_Demetria Shaw (Me)_

We look regular but get singled out. At 6:59 Mr. Daniels came strolling down the hallway.

"Hello Everyone"

We went into the classroom and spread out. Since there was only 10 of us, we each claimed our own desk around the room. Mine was in the back near the window. Mr. Daniels shuffled through his files and pulled out a pop quiz.

His quizzes are about 30 questions long. He passed it out. "You have half the period to do it"

Did I mention the class was an hour long? It is and we have mixed schedules. Our classes are longer so when the reg kids are in class we might not be. And for certain classes the boys and girls get spilt up.

I smiled at how blunt and serious is. He's around 40, with graying hair but majority being brown still. He had ice blue eyes and slight wrinkles.

Despite what people may think, he's actually very nice and funny but he doesn't tolerate ignorance or laziness.

I glanced down at my necklace, it was orange. _Amused_

We all finished around the same time with 10 minutes to spare.

"As usual, you people beat the clock" he chuckled

We kept our papers and he graded them along with us. Only one person got one wrong, he had a minor error in his calculations but it wasn't a big deal because people make mistakes all the time.

"Now open your books,we're starting a new unit. Turn to page 92 and begin reading and cataloging words definitions and formulas"

We spent the rest of the period doing that.

"Now for homework complete an analysis of the case on pages 95 and 96"

We collected our things and exited class. Now it was time for French.

[Skip to 3rd period]

It's 9:00 now and the regs were coming. It gets much louder when they arrive.

We were all in the middle of having a debate about ancient civilizations and what they mean to us now, when we heard the slamming of lockers echoing through the halls all the way to the 4th fllor.

"The regs have made themeselves known. Beware the lack of brain cells" muttered Joshua

Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Vincent.

"Now, Now, Joshua. Don't make fun of the other students. No matter how much they lack in home training"

At 10:00, the group split up. The girls had art and the boys had gym, then we were going to meet up for lunch.

We were putting out books in our lockers and switching out for our art supplies. It was about be 9:45, when the normal kids got out.

As we turned to leave, the guys called us.

"Remember to be careful around those regs"

"Yeah, you got a problem you tell us"

The guys were left alone because eventhough they were with us, they were big, tall and strong. 2 of them were on the football team, 1 on the basketball team, 1 on the soccer team and the other on the lacrosse team. Unlike us they get respect.

"We know" said Emily

"Meet us near the staircase" said Olivia

We started to walk away and at the same time the bell rang. All of the regs flooded out of their classes. We moved through the crowd, ignoring them. Not because we're stuck up but because we didn't want any problems.

I tuned out the comments, and avoided the stares.

Down the stairs I was behind the rest of the girls taking my time walking. There were 10-15 min breaks in between classes so you didn't have to rush to class. Right when I turned the corner, someone bumped into me and I dropped my stuff .

I crouched down and started picking up stuff. Papers flew everywhere. My pencils fell out of the case. I saw another pair of hands picking up some paper.

"Sorry" I said.

I stood up and adjusted my things in my arms.

"No, I bumped into you. I'm sorry"

I looked up at the voice and froze. It was him.

"It's okay. Thanks" I said while reaching for my things.

"No problem. Are you new?"

"No"

"How come I haven't seen you around before?"

I made a gesture down to my tie. I would've been in more classes with him if I wasn't so smart. He has a red tie"

"Oh, you're a senior. But I still think I would have saw you"

"Um, I'm -"

"Yo, Jacob we gotta go" someone else called

A minute later 4 guys came walking over to where we were.

"I know. I was helping her pick her up her stuff. I bumped into her"

They turned to look at me and I got instantly uncomfortable. The one with two braids got closer to me.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Fine"

"Back up. I was talking to her first"

He turned back to me. "What were you gonna say before?"

"Oh, that I -" I got cut off for the second time.

"Mimi?" It was Kennedy.

"Come on, we got to get to class"

Her and the girls stopped and looked from me to the guys.

I looked back at Jacob. "I gotta go"

"I'll see you around?"

I shrugged and walked away with my friends to class.

Me and the girls sat in the back on the side closet to the door. Unfortunately, Jamie and her flock of birds had this class too. They came in right on the bell. While they were walking towards their seats, Jamie glanced over at us. She said something to her friends who looked at us and laughed.

Today in class, we had to do a portrait of an inatimate object. I decided to do flowers. I sat in front of my easel and began sketching roses leaves and tall grass.

Right when I was about to put my pencil back on the canvas to add the details to my flowers, I felt a paper ball hit me in the back of my head.

I looked in the direction it came from. It had to be Jamie. She made the motion for me to open it with a smug look on her face.

Against my better judgement, I picked it up and opened it.

_Stay away from my man you slut. He's mine. Besides he'd never want you. You're hideous and disgusting. Do what I say or else._

__I balled it up and threw it the garbage. Who was she to tell me who I can't talk to. And they don't go out. She just throws herself at him and he looks the other way. And above all, she has no right to be calling someone ugly with her bald headed ass with 3 pounds of weave on her head, excessive amount of make up, a gap and a nose like Owen Wilson.

I might not think I'm pretty, but I know that look better than that "thing". "It" needs to learn it's place.

A/N - The name was **Set Me Free, Give Me Your Heart** but I'm changing it to **Save Me**


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch we went upstairs to put our things away and went back down to meet with the guys.

They were playing around at the bottom of the stairs.

"Guys, act like you have common sense please"

They toned it down a little

"We ready to go?"

We all nodded in agreement.

As you would expect in a high school, there are cliques. Our group sat in the back corner near the last set of windows.

We moved through the lunchroom as a unit and got lunch.

There was always distance between us and the rest of the people in the lunchroom, at least 2 tables.

I was sitting in between Emily and Kennedy, Olivia was on her right and Mary Jean was on Emily's left. The boys were across from us. I'm the type of that loves to eat. So I had nachos, a chicken sandwich, a can of soda and a brownie.

We were eating and talking. My eyes just happened to look over to my right and I could see Jacob looking at me. I think I was looking too long though because he smiled and raised his eyebrows at me.

I blushed and looked down at my food. I could see my necklace glowing pink. I like him a lot. I kept eating but out of the corner of my eye I could still see him looking over here every now and then.

The bell rang and people started to leave. We threw our stuff out. I hadn't eaten my brownie or drunk my soda so I walked with those. A few of us had a free period, me included. The halls were pretty empty. I was walking casually through the hall finishing my food.

I stopped to look at a bulletin board.

"So you're one of those genius kids. That's what you were trying to tell me?"

I jumped and turned around slowly. It was Jacob?

"Uh yeah"

"That's cool. So what's your name?"

"Demetria"

"I'm Jacob" he extended his hand

I shook it.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I don't have a class right now. What's your excuse?"

He pulled a pass out of his pocket. "Bathroom"

"This doesn't look like the bathroom"

"I was on my way there when I saw you"

"Don't you think you should go?"

"I guess. You getting tired of me?"

"No. If you didn't see me, that's where you would've gone, right?"

"True. I'll see you later?"

"Sure"

He flashed me a smile and left.

What did I get myself into?

2 months later.

Once in awhile I'd see Jacob and we'd talk a little.

Today was no exception.

"Guys we need to go before we get caught up in a reg rush" said Mary Jean

She was right. It almost time for them to get out of class.

"Hold on. I have to find my Calculus book" said Olivia

There was a collective sigh.

"Hurry up Liv. You know how the reg rushes are on Friday's"

"I'm try-"

"What's a reg rush?"

"We all turned and saw Jacob and his friends. The one that spoke was the one with a mohawk. I think his name is Craig.

"What?" asked Kennedy

"A reg rush. What is it?"

We looked at each other.

"Nothing" said Emily

"I don't believe you" he said

"It's nothing, seriously. A reg rush is just something we say. You wouldn't understand" said Emily

We never interact with the reg kids much. Some of them like messing with us, so we never know who we could actually talk to.

Jacob walked over to me.

"What's a reg rush?" he asked me quietly

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah"

"First of all, a reg is basically anybody that not us. A regular kid, like you guys. A reg rush is mostly on Friday's when you guys get out of class and go crazy in the hallway"

"So what's the problem?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, people don't really like us. And whenever we're in the hallway, they like to mess with us and on Friday's it's worse" said Olivia while slamming her locker shut.

"And we try to leave before that happens" added Kennedy

Just as she finished speaking, the guys popped up. They seemed to look a little tense as they got closer.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" said all the girls

"We were just learning something" said Jacob

He turned to me. "Later"

I just nodded.

He and his friends walked away.

"Now tell us what that was about" said Matt

"They heard us talking about the reg rush and wanted to know what that was" said Mary Jean

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now can we go before the rush?" I said kind of annoyed.

Everyone looked at me.

"What? I don't want to be here. I have to go see my mum"

I started walking away. I skipped seeing my mom last week...and the week before that. I didn't feel like going.

I walked to my dorm and put my stuff away. I changed into a graphic tee, skinny jeans, Nikes and a hoodie. I put my hair in a ponytail, grabbed my keys and left. If you're wondering, what about your phone?...I don't have one. I don't know, I never needed one.

I walked 3 miles to my house. The neighborhood was okay, it had some problems but people were generally safe.

The car wasn't in the driveway, so Shawn wasn't home. I was glad. I don't like coming here when he's here, it's uncomfortable. I took out my house keys and unlocked the door.

The living room was empty but I could hear movement in the kitchen. I looked in and saw my mom digging through the cupboard.

"Mum?"

Her head snapped in my direction and her face lit up.

"Sweetheart. Where have you been?"

She rushed over to hug me. She looked good right now.

I looked a lot like my mom. We had the same light complexion. Her eyes are brown and her hair is shorter than mine, around her shoulders, curly and brown.

I'm a little taller than she is but we're both still short.

She backed away from me.

"How is school?"

"Fine, 3 more months"

"Wow, time is moving fast"

"I know. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was about to cook dinner"

"Let me help"

She was cooking fried fish cooked in sauce with mash potatoes, vegetables and cornbread.

We finished cooking around 3:30, I wanted to eat now.

"Mum?"

"Hmmm"

"Can I get some now? I have to get back to school before they close the gate"

"Sure, help yourself. And take some with you when you go"

I put a whole mess of everything on my plate and had a major fat moment.

At 4:30 I had some food in a container and put it in a plastic bag to carry back with me.

"Mum, have you heard from Devin?"

"No. Same as always. I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"Raindrop, do you want to go shopping with me next week?"

"Sure mum"

"I just need to go to the supermarket and pick up a few things. And then we could just hang around a little"

"Sounds like fun. I'm going to leave now, mum"

"Okay. I'll meet you at your school on Wednesday with the car"

I hugged her.

"I love you, mum"

"I love you too. Now go, before you're late"

"Bye"

I picked up my food and opened the door. Right in front of me stood Shawn.

"Hi Shawn" I said lowly

"Hey Demetria, haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah, I has a lot of work to do"

He came in and I walked around him.

"Where are you going? I just got here"

"Sorry, but I have to get back to school. I'll see you guys later" I said and practically bolted out the house.

I kept running for a mile. I stopped when I got tired. I don't like Shawn one bit. He's a horrible person.

I finally reached my dorm and went to my room. I did my homework, a project and began working on my presentation for English. I've had a heavy workload for a few weeks. Schools almost finished. 3 more months until I can see my Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Graduation was finally here. Rodney and Emily convinced me to go to the actual ceremony instead of asking to just receive my diploma. Jacob was there, his sister was graduating too. We talked for a little while. My mom and Shawn came. No sign of my brother, as usual. Honestly, I had fun. All of the other Gifted kids came and we hung out afterwards.

I thought everything was starting to get better, but I was horribly wrong. My plan of going to go find my father was ruined when Shawn opened his mouth the next day during breakfast.

"What?" I asked

"Since you graduated, I thought of a way you could help support this family"

"First of all, this isn't a family. My mother and I are a family. You aren't married to my mother. And second, what are you even talking about?"

"Don't talk to me that way. I am technically your father"

"No, you're not. You're not even my step father"

"All of this is besides the point. I know a way for you to get money for your mother"

"And that would be?"

"Let me show you"

Even though I don't like or trust this man, I got into the car with him.

We ended up driving for a while. An hour later, we pulled up in front of brick building in a really nice neighborhood.

"Come on"

We got out and went up to the door. He rang the bell and a few moments later a nicely dressed woman opened the door. She let us in and we walked over to an office.

"Name"

"Shawn Woods"

"This is her?"

"Yes"

"Sign here" she said handing him a paper. He signed it and gave it back to her.

"You'll get your check in the mail"

She came over to me and studied my face.

"You're a pretty one"

"Um, thank you. Why am I here?"

"He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

"He just gave you to us, sweetheart"

"What do you mean, 'gave me to you'?"

"He sold you to us for money"

I looked at Shawn. "What the hell did you just do? What about my mother?"

"I told her to sign a paper, said it was for a loan. As long as her name is on the paper, you belong here now"

I backed up all the way into a wall. "What are you going to tell her when she doesn't see me?"

"I'll figure something out" he said and walked over to me. He reached up and stroked my cheek. I punched him the stomach and she stumbled back.

"Don't touch me"

"Owen" the lady called

A tall came into the room. He looked like a tree.

"Show him out please"

Owen took Shawn out the house. (More like threw)

I felt like crying. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing really. We provide girls as permanent companions"

"To who?"

"Anyone that picks you"


	5. Chapter 5

The end of the 1st week of summer vacation; 2 months of doing nothing.

My family went to my sisters graduation 2 weeks ago. I talked to Demetria while I was there. She's different compared to other girls that try to talk to me. And that accent of hers is pretty hot too.

I had just came out the bathroom from taking a shower when somebody knocked on my door. Before I could get to it, the door opened and I saw my sisters head pop in.

"Morning, Afro King"

"What do you want Shay?'

"Dad wants to talk to you"

"Ok, tell him I'll be down in a minute"

"'Kay"

I threw on some clothes, brought a towel with me to finish drying my hair and went downstairs.

My parents, Shay, and a woman were sitting in the family room.

"What's going on?"

"Jake, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. In our family, we have been getting companions for a long time. That's actually how I met your mother"

"A companion? For what?"

"Whatever you want"

"Okay. Do I have to get one?"

"Yes"

"Fine but how am I supposed to pick one?"

"That's what I'm here for. I'm Kelsey Sheppard from The Desire Company. I have a slideshow of pictures and I'll tell you about each girl as we move along"

"Okay"

We went through 10 girls, they looked okay but didn't interest me. I tuned out for two seconds until I heard her say a familiar name.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Sure. This Demetria. She is a new girl, just came in about 2 weeks ago. She hasn't spoken since the day she came"

"How do these girls get brought to you?"

"They are brought in after being previously talked about. Whoever is responsible for being them in, signs them over and receives money based on age, beauty, talents and things like that"

"Okay. Keep going"

"Demetria is very smart. She can draw exceptionally well, as well as cook and clean. I'm told she is of Brazilian, Colombian and British descent. She's 5 ft tall and 17 years old. She has 14 piercings..."

"I want her"

"Are you sure?" my Dad asked

"I'm sure"

"Okay. I'll have her over here in the morning"

I got up and went back to my room. Shay came in a little while after I did.

"What's with you? What was your deal with that girl?"

"I know her. She was at your graduation"

"Really?"

"Yeah. She graduated too"

"But that still doesn't answer my question"

"I wanted to help her. She doesn't deserve that"

"You like her, don't you?"

"And if I do?"

"That's the main reason you chose her. She'll be your companion. Maybe the two of you will be like Mom and Dad" she said and left.

The Next Morning..

I woke up early this morning. It was still dark.

I did my morning routine and just sat on my bed. I was nervous.

I don't know how she's going to react to this whole thing. She's being forced to be with me. I'm not even sure if she likes me, I mean that one day I looked over at her in the lunchroom and she blushed then looked away but that could be anything.

At 10, I went downstairs and ate. I sat around staring into space. Every couple of minutes a maid would pass by.

I decided that no matter how she felt when she got here, I'd work hard to get her to love me.

Demetria

I found out yesterday that I was bought by someone. I was scared. Some of the girls told me how most of the guys that bought girls were old and perverted. Sometimes even women bought girls. While I was there, a couple girls were returned and switched out for others.

I didn't speak. I was too depressed about the whole situation. I was put into a van as soon as I was finished getting dressed. They let me choose my clothes but told me to dress very attractive and in something green. Everything they had in the dressing room was either tight, revealing, short, or a combination of the three.

I managed to find something that wasn't so bad.

Based on what I was told, I put on a green knee length dress, with a flowing skirt and the top similar to a corset. I added a black belt around my waist.

I found some black peep toe heels with an ankle strap to wear.

They had a full salon in the building so they did my hair, nails and makeup. I was given a french manicure, my hair was let down with slight curls at the ends with my bangs cast over my eyes and a green headband in my hair. Finally someone put mascara and eyeliner on me. She said I barely needed makeup because I was so pretty. She also added a mix of green and black eyeshadow.  
They tried to take my necklace away and give me another one but I fought them on that. They actually have me diamond studs for all of my piercings.

brought me to a SUV and sat in the back with me.

The ride was silent. I either stared at me hands or out the window. I had no idea who this person was or how they were going to treat me.

An hour later, we pulled up to an elaborate mansion. I got out and followed to the door. She rung the bell and we waited. I stood on the lower step, hiding behind her.

Soon the door opened and it was a maid.

"Good afternoon, "

"Good afternoon. Is everyone ready?"

'Yes ma'am. They've been waiting"

The maid moved out of the way and let us in.

"Come on, sweetie" she said to me.

Even though I met under these circumstances, she's a really nice lady.

I followed her inside and couldn't believe my eyes. Marble floors. Paintings and sculptures. Everything said money. A man and a woman walked down the marble staircase.

"Afternoon, Kelsey. Is this the girl my son chose?"  
"Yes sir. Demetria, this is Mr. and Mrs. Perez"

Did she just say Perez? It could be a coincidence, right? WROMG.

When I saw Shay fly down the stairs, I knew who else lived here.

"Janet, where is Jacob?"

See! I knew it.

"I don't know, sir"

"Well for the time being, take her up to his room and then everyone look for him"  
"I can do it Dad" said Shay

"Okay. Follow Shay, uh, Demetria?"

I nodded.

"Yes, go with her. Jacob will be up in a minute"

I followed Shay up the stairs and through the hallways. We stopped at a door at the end of one hallway.

"This is his room" she said while opening the door.

I walked inside.

There was a king sized bed in the corner of the room. A desk with a Mac computer. A couch in front of a large flat screen tv on the other side of the room.

I just stood in the middle of the room just looking around.

"Do you remember me?"

I turned around. She was leaning against the doorframe.

I nodded.

"Don't be nervous, we're not going to hurt you. Jacob was the one who picked you. He really likes you, y'know"

I looked at her skeptically.

"I'm serious, he really does. I can see why"

She smiled at me.

"I hope we can become friends. I'll see you later. My room is at the other end of the hall" she said and left.

I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there and continued looking around.

"Hey"

I froze slightly.

I looked over my shoulder. There he was. I stared at the floor. My necklace was a mix of blue and green. I was nervous and felt funny.

I'm still staring at the floor when I see a pair of converse standing in front of me.

A hand lifted my chin. I reluctantly looked up.

He smiled gently at me. "Hi?"

"Hi" I said softly

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

He cleared his throat.

"So um, you'll be sleeping in here with me, in my bed"

My cheeks heated up.

"This conversation feels a little one sided or is it just me? You weren't this quiet before"

"That was different"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the couch.

I sat down sort of awkwardly next to him.

I looked over and he was staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"You're lying"

"How do you know?"

"I can see it in your face"

He narrowed his eyes at me and smirked.

"Fine. I was just wondering, I mean I know it's a weird time to be asking this but, how did you end up here?"

"I got sold"

"Excuse me?"

I dropped back into the cushion. "My mom's boyfriend sold me. My mother doesn't even know"

"Wouldn't she be looking for you?"

"No. I used to stay away from the house a lot. Her boyfriend. I don't like him"

"Why?"

"He does drugs, even got my mom into it. He used to beat me and tried to rape me once"

It was silent for a minute.

"Are you going to keep interrogating me? Because I'd like to ask you something" I said with a small smirk

"Go ahead"

"Why did you choose me?"

He gave me a look meaning "Oh we're talking about this now?"

"I'm just wondering 'cuz your sister said something"

His face dropped. "What did she say?"

I shrugged. "I want to know what you say first"

He got up and paced.

"I recognized you. I couldn't understand why you were there. I didn't want you to be there, you didn't deserve to be there"

"Is that it?"

"...No"

"Then keep going"

"Um..."

"Your sister said you like me. Is she right?"

"...Yes"

"Okay. I was just asking, you don't have to be nervous. I...like you too"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So what do we do?"

"Well, we don't know much about each other, so we could start there"

"Right"

I giggled. "This whole situation is making it really awkward"

"What do you mean?"

"I have to sleep in here...with you. And we're not 'together' yet"

"True. You're going to be sleeping in the same bed as me, but I'll stay on my side. I promise. Until we get to that point, I won't do anything to pressure you or make you uncomfortable"

"Thanks" I wouldn't look at him, but I was smiling and blushing.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah"

"Chinese Food; Roast pork lo mein without the vegetables, shrimp and broccoli with white rice and chicken wings. I like food"

"I see" he said smiling at me. "I'll call it in. I'll be back"

"Okay"  
When he left, I took off my shoes. My feet were killing me.

I looked at the clock near the bed. It was 1:30. Jacob came back half an hour later with the food.

"Here you go"

He gave me two containers and the bag with my chicken wings. Jacob had almost as much as I did.

We ate and talked. A maid came upstairs and took the trash.

We watched tv for hours. I think I fell asleep. When I woke up it was 11:45. I realized I was on the bed. As soon as my feet hit the floor, he came through the door.

"Hi" I said

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

"Like 2 hours"

I yawned. "I think I'm going back to sleep. But can I get something else to wear?"

"Sure, dig through one of my drawers and take a shirt. My bathroom is right there"

I pulled out a random t-shirt that looked long enough and went into the bathroom.

I washed off the makeup, put my hair in a ponytail and slipped on the shirt. Once I had it on, I noticed it was a Nirvana shirt. I folded the dress and walked out the bathroom and put the clothes on the couch.

He had changed into sweats and a black t-shirt.

"You listen to Nirvana?" I asked him\

"All day. Do you?"

"Not really. I just really like one song"

"What is it?"

"Lithium"

He got off the bed and walked over to his computer. Soon I heard the beginning of the song starting.

I hummed the words as I climbed onto the bed. And I'm serious when I said climb, short people and king sized beds don't mix.

I fell asleep to the words that have comforted me for years.


End file.
